


Richard III

by 006_stkglm



Category: British Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лондон, она не спала восемнадцать часов. И на ближайшие сорок восемь — совершенно свободна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Richard III

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок для ritaritzy. Выложено на Фандомной Битве 2013 на diary.ru

Быть звездой первой величины в Голливуде непросто. Очень. А если при этом ты еще и красива, талантлива и у тебя есть больше чем полграмма мозгов — на личном счастье смело можно ставить крест. Да, такая вот грустная изнанка у жизни, которая на первый взгляд заключается лишь в том, чтобы ступать по красным ковровым дорожкам в босоножках от _Werner Kern_ и улыбаться. Конечно, вокруг крутятся толпы мужчин, но половина из них геи, а другой половине от тебя нужен либо статус, либо деньги. Партнеры по работе? Среди них, да, попадаются хорошие экземпляры. Но все они, даже просто глядя на тебя, видят только предмет, который следует разместить рядом с собою так, чтобы он выгодно оттенял их собственную внешность и славу.   
К черту! Никого «оттенять» она не собирается. Больше — не собирается.  
  
«Его» она встречает в одном из маленьких кафетериев в лондонском Сити, в небольшой очереди за своим четвертым американо на сегодня. Разница во времени между LA и Альбионом совершенно безбожная, а ей не хочется тратить остаток дня на то, чтобы отсыпаться в отеле, раз уж со всеми интервью она разобралась на удивление быстро.  
Когда тучный азиат наконец-то отходит от кассы, унося с собою, наверное, десяток стаканчиков, стоящий перед ней высокий темноволосый мужчина в стильном сером пальто галантным жестом уступает ей очередь:  
— Дамы вперед.   
У него приятный бархатный баритон. Ему около сорока или чуть больше. Высокий лоб, тонкие губы, орлиный нос и пронзительные серо-голубые глаза. В нем чувствуется тот лоск, который отличает людей ее профессии, но лица вспомнить она не может.   
— Ричард Армитидж, — представляется он, заметив ее взгляд.  
Она медлит всего мгновение, и он улыбается еще шире.  
— Я вас узнал, мисс Терон, простите великодушно.   
Он протягивает руку. Шарлиз вкладывает свою ладонь в его, и на миг кажется, что сейчас ей поцелуют кончики пальцев — она не сомневается, что этот старомодный жест удивительно гармонично смотрелся бы в исполнении ее нового знакомого. Но следует обычное рукопожатие: мягкое и уверенное.  
Бариста приносит заказ — почему-то два стаканчика, но прежде чем она успевает возразить, Ричард подхватывает второй стаканчик и передает кредитку на кассу.  
— Я угощаю, — и через секунду ей: — Если разрешите, мисс Терон?  
Шарлиз смеется. Видит бог, не сосчитать уже, сколько раз к ней так подкатывали, но — Лондон, она не спала восемнадцать часов. И на ближайшие сорок восемь — совершенно свободна.  
Ричард провожает ее за столик в стороне, за колонной: «я тут вроде как постоянный посетитель». И отодвигает для нее стул — Шарлиз улыбается и качает головой: стоило же двенадцать часов провести в самолете и полтора в студии, записывая интервью, чтобы потом завернуть за угол и встретить настоящего джентльмена.   
Спустя минут сорок, когда кофе заканчивается, а темы для разговора нет, Ричард заказывает еще по стаканчику и ведет ее гулять по Лондону. День удивительно погожий. Они болтают обо всем на свете: Шарлиз рассказывает о своем сыне и собаках, он — о Торине и Ричарде III.  
Она готова к тому, что он зовет ее к себе. И поэтому отвечает согласием. Но честно предупреждает, что уснет, как только окажется в горизонтальном положении. Ричард понимающе улыбается и взмахивает рукой, подзывая такси.  
Квартира, вернее студия, у него большая, светлая — с огромными французскими окнами и панорамой Лондона за ними. Очень спартанская, очень мужская: сталь и серый цвет — от жемчужного до оттенка грозовой тучи.   
— Красиво, — говорит Шарлиз. Не для того чтобы сделать комплимент — правда красиво.   
— _Ты_ красивая, — шепчет он ей на ухо, и она тает и млеет в кольце его крепких рук. А потом Ричард разворачивает ее к себе и наконец-то, наконец-то накрывает ее рот своими идеально очерченными тонкими губами. От него пахнет дорогим кофе, не менее дорогим одеколоном и ветром большого, чужого города.   
Он прижимает ее к стене и расстегивает пуговицу на ее джинсах.  
— Что ты делаешь? — шепчет Шарлиз в перерыве между поцелуями — просто для того, чтобы снова услышать этот бархатный баритон, когда он ответит.  
— Пытаюсь оставить тебя в вертикальном положении.   
Он смеется — весь, с серо-голубыми волчьими глазами и белозубой улыбкой, вытряхивает ее из джинсов, прижимает к стене и закидывает ее ноги себе на бедра.   
  
Просыпается она в кровати и, судя по царящей в комнате темноте, глубокой ночью — чертова разница во времени. От прижимающегося к ней тела жарко, тяжелая рука Ричарда — что он там говорил про тридцатикилограммовые доспехи? — давит на бок, но ей настолько хорошо, что даже шевелиться не хочется. Шарлиз вздыхает, дрыгает ногой, пока не выпутывает ее из перекрученной простыни, и велит себе засыпать. Время у нее еще есть.  
  
  
— Лиз? — Дженис, ее персональный ассистент на протяжении вот уже четырех лет, недоуменно хмурится.  
— Ммм? — Шарлиз поднимает голову от нового сценария.  
— Тут у тебя непонятно записано, можешь уточнить? — Дженис уже полчаса занята переносом ее контактной книги в новый телефон — техника в эти дни устаревает за считанные месяцы. Шарлиз смотрит на смутившие ассистента имена в списке контактов: «Ричард-стилист, NY», «Ричард-таможенный контроль, LAX» и «Ричард III».  
— Нет. — Она улыбается. — Все правильно. Так и запиши.


End file.
